Wicked
by xHarlequinnx
Summary: Come into my web,' said the spider to the fly," she whispered. Draco's eyes shone as his lips curled into a wicked grin before swooping down an capturing hers. DM\HG
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

______________________________________________________________________________

The envelope was back.

Hermione stared at the crisp parchment and black script lit only by the dying embers in the fireplace. Her brown eyes studied the package carefully from the large armchair across from the mahogany table. It had been two weeks since she had disposed of the exact envelope in the waste bin. She couldn't be sure of course that this was the same one as before, but she could recognize the elegant handwriting on the front easy enough.

Upon her return from the library, Hermione hadn't noticed it until she unloaded her text books for some light reading before turning in. That was two hours ago and she had yet to move from her spot in the chair. 'This is ridiculous Hermione' she scolded herself. 'It's not going to perform any tricks anytime soon.' She sighed and shook her head before releasing her hair from the elastic at the nape of her neck and letting it frame her face in casual disarray.

For two hours she had studied that parchment, wondering where, and who, it could have come from. If indeed this was the same package from two weeks ago it meant that someone had dug through her waste bin and found it, or it was charmed to return to her if unopened. The handwriting was still unknown to her which left her to pick random suspects from the top of her head. 'Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini' she counted. Of course, they were only suspects if the envelope contained malicious content. Out of the three, only Malfoy had access to their common room, but house elves and owls delivered the mail and Hermione couldn't possibly track down who had placed the package there.

She sighed again and stood, brushing the dirt off her robes, and began to head off to her room fully intending to, once more, ignore the mysterious parchment. 'A good night's sleep is what you need now' she told herself 'In the morning you can dispose of it and talk to the house elves about not returning it.' She trudged up the stairs leading to the bedrooms but paused on the fifth stair to glance back at the glowing parchment, the ink from her name still visible in the light. She frowned "Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione it's a bloody envelope," her robes swirled as she stomped back to the table and snatched the parchment up, tucking it under her arm and heading up to bed before she could change her mind.

She made no effort to close her door softly, Malfoy was in the dungeons with his house doing Merlin knows what and for that little fact she was thankful. She could already hear the snide comments about her ridiculous paranoid reaction to the simple package in her lap.

"Aww, ickle Mudblood afraid of a letter?" she could _see_ is sneer and feel his laugh slide up her spine. Hermione shuddered in repulse and stood quickly to escape the cold tingle of his voice. She stripped off her uniform, opting for a pair of soft flannel pajamas, before sliding into bed. Her gaze was transfixed once more by the seemingly harmless letter resting at her feet.

"You're being totally and completely ridiculous Hermione Granger. It's a _letter_ for Merlin's sake." Her fingers wrapped around the coarse edge and slid the object in question towards her."Just open it, honestly what harm could it do?"

Silence greeted her question and Hermione swallowed, in these times a letter could contain just about anything.. Her fingers trembled as they hooked into the back flap and slowly slid it open. Her breath became shallow as she pulled out the paper within the parchment. It was blank.

Her brows furrowed and her mouth puckered into a scowl. Of all the rotten underhanded things to do. This had Malfoy written all over it. He was probably down in the snake den with a glass of Firewhisky in one hand, with all of his slimy companions gathered around laughing at her expense. Whit hot tears filled her eyes and she swiped them away before throwing the "letter" across the room. She felt, for lack of a better term, used but couldn't understand why. Surely, compared to past experiences, _this_ was nothing. Malfoy had tortured her in far worse ways, so why did she feel so hurt?

Hermione wiped at her eyes furiously before grabbing her wand and turning to burn the papers when streaks of grey caught her eye. Blinking, Hermione rose from the bed, her wand still at the ready, and knelt down to grab the blank letter.

It was smudged with different shades of black and grey and Hermione squinted to make out what was on it. "Lumos" she muttered and held the tip of her wand out to examine the blur. Chocolate eyes widened as her rosebud mouth dropped in complete shock. The "letter" was in fact a drawing, shaded beautifully and extremely lifelike.

It was of her.

Hermione fell to the floor, her knees trembling too much to keep standing, and stared. The drawing was undoubtedly her, layed out on a couch in a beautiful low cut gown that draped to the floor. Her hair was in a messy disarray around her face and a shy, yet seductive, smile lit her face. It took a moment for Hermione to realize she had stopped breathing, and quickly let the cool night air caress her burning lungs. Now more than ever the question of "who" plagued her mind. Who sent the drawing? Who drew it? And who got close enough to study her so closely?

Flattery caused the blush that met her face and neck, embarrassment made it stretch to her breasts, and curiosity made her legs carry her back towards her bed to examine the drawing closer. Whoever had drawn it had unmistakable talent, the wild curls of her hair were drawn with such accuracy that she was sure the artist knew her personally, or at least had been stalking her for the past several months.

The cold slimy feeling was back as she pictured some obsessed hormonal teenager following her in the shadows of Hogwarts. She shuddered and went back to studying the picture. No, whoever had drawn this clearly had nothing but good intentions. She flipped the drawing over multiple times looking for a signature or a note, but found nothing.

Groaning at the knowledge she would not be getting a good nights sleep Hermione slipped into her housecoat, grabbed a book and the drawing and proceeded back down the stairs. Her footsteps froze halfway down when she noticed a mop of platinum above the armchair she had occupied previously.

She was wrong, the cold slimy feeling wasn't from the possibility of a stalker, it was because Malfoy had returned from his activities. She turned and started heading back towards her room.

"Thought you Gryffindors weren't supposed to be scared of anything" she froze and turned back around to meet his piercing silver eyes and arrogant smirk. "Or turn your back on your enemies"

"For your information Malfoy I am not scared, nor turning my back on you. I simply have no interest to sit here and listen to you insult me or mutter on about your escapades in the dungeons" Malfoy's smirk widened and he licked his lips.

"What? Upset that no one invited you to your own house party?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about? Ron and Harry are at Hogsmeade with Lavender and Luna" Malfoy scoffed.

"Really Granger, you buy that load of shit they feed you? Yes they're at Hogsmeade with Brown and Loony, and everyone else in their house celebrating your precious Order's latest victory in discovering another Horcrux" Hermion paled.

"H-how did you-?" He scoffed again.

"You might want to think about sewing Weasel's mouth shut if you intend to keep what your precious Order does a secret. He's been blabbing to anyone who will give him the time of day all about how he's helping Harry-Chosen-One Potter in killing the Dark Lord." Hermione was gripping the railing now to prevent herself from falling to her knees. Malfoy continued.

"I bet they didn't even discover this one by themselves, did they Granger?" His piercing eyes locked with hers. "Yet they didn't even consider asking the one who had to their, festivities." he clicked his tongue and shook his head mockingly before standing and making his way towards the frightened lioness on the stairs. "Why do you help them, if all you get in return is their unfailing ignorance and ungratefulness?" He then continued up the stairs and disappeared into his own room.

Hermione slid down on the stairs, her legs no longer able to support her. Malfoy was a Death Eater, of that she was certain, although the Dark Mark hadn't touched his flesh yet, she knew he was devoted to Voldemort and everything he stood for. And he knew everything they knew about the latest Horcrux because of Ron's arrogance. Suddenly, fury ran through her veins. Not only had her house mates completely ignored the fact that she had discovered the Horcrux and had not even included her in their celebrations, but now Voldemort undoubtedly knew that they were searching for it because of Ronald's big fat mouth.

Her legs projected her towards her room, her hands grabbed her wand and robes, and her heart pounded in her ears as she ran out of the room, through the corridors, and down the long winding path to Hogsmeade.

______________________________________________________________________________

The amber of the Firewhisky clashed with his deep silver irises as it swirled in the glass. He heard her scramble to her room, heard the chair topple over as she yanked her robes on, and heard the common room door slam shut as she raced out to Hogsmeade.

A smirk spread on his face and a chuckle escaped his parted lips. Weasel really didn't know when to keep his ego to himself. Draco couldn't fathom why the blood traitor didn't just charm his robes to display all of the Order's information. Not like it would make finding everything out easier, the Weasel took care of that alone.

The Dark Lord would be quite pleased when Draco reported to him later on in the week. Not only about the information pertaining to the Horcrux, but also to Granger's knowledge that perhaps her house wasn't as loyal as their calling card made them out to be. Her intelligence was wasted on the pathetic egotistical people she called comrades.

Draco stood and paced around the room a few times before his feet led him next door to the Head Girl's chambers. Her door had been left open in her haste and his eyes caught the scattered paper on the floor. He raised a platinum brow at the disorder that was so unlike Granger and stepped into her room kneeling down and lifting the paper to his gaze.

Silver eyes widened before a wicked grin lit his face and a mirroring chuckle escaped his lips. He stood and sipped the Firewhisky, letting it burn his throat and warm his blood as his eyes roamed over the sketch. So, Granger had decided to open it after all. 'I suppose curiosity killed the lioness also.' Draco placed the drawing on her bedside table before returning to his room. The smirk never left his face, for Draco had seen what Hermione had missed in the sketch.

The snake, curled around her wrist.

______________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Fire laced her throat as she struggled to breathe. Her legs ached and her knees bled from where she had skid across the gravel path, having slipped on a loose stone. Hogsmeade was alight with activity and Hermione could hear the rowdy voices of her house mates echoing on the wind from The Three Broomsticks. 'No doubt drunk out of their minds' she snorted as she approached the tavern.

She caught the unmistakable red hair of Ron clashing elegantly with Harry's onyx mop. Once again she felt the cold stab of betrayal followed swiftly by the white hot flames of anger as she pushed the door open and stormed over to the two "heroes." Harry looked up at her approach and paled, making the scar on his forehead glow crimson. Ron continued to laugh and boast loudly, completely oblivious to the fuming brunette behind him.

"'Course we would have never found where the Horcrux was without me helping out! And now that we have we're one step closer to destroying all those bloody Death Eaters and sending them and their son of a bitch fathers straight to Azkaban!". Cheers and loud applause followed this speech. Ron looked around the room arrogantly at his admirers before they stopped upon Hermione's crossed arms and livid expression. "Um, hullo Hermione" he chuckled nervously.

"Hullo Ronald. Having a nice time?" Ron was surprised, wasn't she angry? She bloody well looked it.

He grinned. "I am now that you're here 'Mione!" Herminoe cringed at her loathed nickname. "Come on and join the party." A smile spread across Hermione's face and Ron puffed out his chest in pride.

"I would love to join you and your festivities Ronald. Unfortunately I'm too busy trying to figure out what we're going to do now that Malfoy knows all our information about the Horcrux" she shouted. Ron paled considerably and gaped at her. Harry swallowed.

"Malfoy, knows?" Hermione whipped her gaze to him.

"Merlin, you're surprised? You've got almost the entire house celebrating down here suddenly, which raises eyebrows, then you've got this blabbering idiot proclaiming all over the bloody school that he's found the Horcrux!" She waved her hand at Ron who sputtered.

"Hey wait just a min-" Hermione glanced at him and Ron sat back down quietly. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"'Mione, you don't know that Malfoy has heard all this."

"Yes I do," Harry looked up at her.

"How?" Hermione's eyes rolled.

"For Merlin's sake Harry I share a common room with him. Besides it's Malfoy, like he'd give up the chance to inform us of our failures." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not even going to start about Ronald's blatant disregard for anything confidential. Right now my concern is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now knows that we have information pertaining the Horcrux." Harry shrugged.

"So Voldemort," ignoring Ron's cringe, "Knows that we know where it is. Big deal as long as we beat him to it I don't see the big problem". Hermione gaped at him.

"Are you serious, Harry? You seriously don't see the problem with Voldemort-" again Ron cringed, "Knowing what we know? The point of the Order is to be a secret army against him. If everything we've learned, everything we've worked for is suddenly useless because Voldemort knows-"

"Will you stop saying that name?!" Ron bellowed, but Hermione ignored him.

"Then what's the point of learning anything?" Ron snorted.

"Why don't you tell us what the point of learning is 'Mione, since you seem to be so good at it." Hermione flinched. That hurt. Harry sighed and stood, leading Hermione and Ron outside.

"Look 'Mione, I know you're concerned but you've got to realize that Voldemort won't win." Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean 'he won't win'?" Harry shrugged.

"Exactly what I said, he won't win" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Harry grinned.

"Cause he can't. He's the evil one" Ron laughed and slammed fists with his black haired brother.

"Bloody right" Hermione gaped at the two of them, completely speechless. They honestly believed Voldemort wouldn't kill them all and destroy the lives of innocent people because he was the bad guy?

"You've got to be bloody joking Harry James Potter! This isn't some fairytale. Good won't automatically triumph over evil just because they're good. This is a war and these men will kill you. Why are you two treating this asthough it's no big deal?" Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Remember Hermione, I am the Chosen One. Besides, I know we're not going to win just because we're on the good side. All I'm trying to do is show you that the Death Eaters knowing small bits of information isn't going to completely throw us off. And if it does, we can't act like it. So next time Malfoy says something about him knowing what we're up to, don't give him the satisfaction of confirming it." Ron nodded.

"He's right 'Mione. Malfoy wouldn't have even known what I was saying was true if you hadn't reacted badly. Which, I assume, you did" Hermione blinked. How had the situation flipped to make her at fault? Harry squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, you show your feelings on your sleeve is all. That's why you're better suited in the library doing research." he laughed "If a Death Eater ever got their hands on you we'd all be buggered royally" Ron joined in with the obnoxious laughter as the Trio headed back towards the looming castle. Hermione remained silent. Malfoy's words echoed in her head '_Why do you help them, if all you get in return is their unfailing ignorance and ungratefulness?'  
_

To tell the truth, she didn't know.

The next few days were a blur of activity. The first Quidditch game of the season was announced for that upcoming Saturday. Since then Hermione had heard nothing but rumours, bets, and expectations for the match. All the Gryffindor females could be heard giggling and arguing over who looked best in their Quidditch robes. Seamus and Dean were taking bets, filling in for the now absent Weasley twins. The opposing team members could be seen trash talking one other every five feet.

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

Or as Ron viewed it, Golden Heroes vs. Death Eater scum. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her research on Mandrake roots for Herbology, trying to ignore the giggling group of harlots at the table beside her. Clearly they were only in the Library to ogle Ron and Harry.  
Not that they minded.

"You think Ron looks good in his robes? You should see him out of them" came Lavender's nasally, gnome like voice from across the table. Hermione stopped writing for a moment and peeked up at Ron from under her bangs, expecting to see a wicked red blush across his face. Would serve him right being embarrassed like that after what had happened at The Three Broomsticks. Her mouth dropped in shock as Ron, instead of curling up and looking away nervously, winked at Lavender and stretched back in his chair to lengthen his abdomen.

Harry laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Good work mate. I take it she's going to help you.. relax before the game this afternoon?" Ron matched his leering grin.

"Nah. We celebrate afterwards. Best make sure you clear out of the locker room quick today, she gets a little impatient." Harry bit his thumb to contain his laugher, while Hermione gripped her quill with white knuckles to stop from making a scene.

Ronald, had been sleeping with Lavender.

How long had this been going on behind her back? True, she had no relationship with him beyond that of friendship, but that relationship she had, and she honoured it. Hermione knew that if Ronald wished to spend his nights in Lavender's bed or vise versa, she had no say in it. She had thought though that he'd have the common courtesy to at least inform her, preventing a scene like this.

Hermione quickly gathered her things, muttered an excuse about there being too much noise, shot a glance to Lavender and her groupies, and all but ran out of the library. Her feet led her back through the hallways and into her common room, completely oblivious to the silver eyes that traced her every move.

"Having problems, Granger?" She froze halfway up the stairs. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him.

"If I was Malfoy, do you honestly think I would tell you about them?" Draco grinned and clicked his tongue.

"Now, now Granger. That's no way to talk to someone who only asked how you were doing" Hermione wanted to scream.

"Why are you even here?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Am I not allowed in my own common room anymore, Granger? Or have you completely forgotten that I am Head Boy." Hermione scoffed.

"Don't fool yourself. You're Head Boy because Daddy bought you the spot." Draco's eyes narrowed as he stepped towards her. Hermione swallowed and stepped back, only for her shoulders to meet the wall and her eyes to meet his. Pale hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her. His gaze penetrated hers and Hermione found herself locked in them.

"For your information Granger, I earned this spot in the exact manner you earned yours. Intelligence can't be bought, and even if it could, you really believe someone like your precious Headmaster would allow it? So next time you decide to throw insults at random, I suggest you think before you speak. Or you might just wake up one morning missing that pretty little tongue." He gripped her chin and squeezed once before grabbing his Quidditch robes off the chair, and heading out of the room.

Hermione willed her body to move, begged it to hunt him down and reprimand him for touching her. But she could still feel the heat of his fingers on her chin, could still smell the musk of his skin, and could still taste the intensity of his voice. She found that no matter how much she willed herself to track him down, she just didn't want to.

The roaring of the students could be heard from any window in the school as they filed into the stands. Hermione sighed and took her usual place beside Neville, her red and gold scarf tied securely around her neck showing support for her house. Hermione looked up and caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass from the Slytherin stand. Then again, they couldn't be missed. Both females had dressed in silver hot pants and shirts with green jewelry from their wrists to their elbows. They also supported a large banner between them, charmed to show Draco's face one minute and Blaise's the next.

She snorted. The banner might as well have said "Help Wanted" for the amount of flaunting they were doing. And what was most pathetic out of the situation was both of them were probably going to get their brains, or lack thereof, shagged out by the two chosen victims.  
Hermione shivered but brushed off Neville's concern when asked if she was cold. The feeling of Malfoy's body heat was still sliming across her skin, his expression and words imbedded into her brain.

"_Intelligence can't be bought."_

That one phrase played on a broken record in her mind and she almost screamed with the frustration of not knowing why. Her pondering was interrupted when the Slytherin stands erupted in a fit of insanity as their team entered the field, Draco in the lead. Hermione rolled her eyes at the immature protests made by her own house, but was relieved when the noise dispelled as her own team flew into the field.

Madam Hooch soon called order to the players and waited for Draco and Harry to approach the centre of the field. "The years have made me wise Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Thus, seeing as a nice, clean game is out of the question, no permanent injuries and try not to kill each other." Harry and

Draco locked eyes over Madam Hooch's broom, a silent challenge shared from green to silver.  
Hermione watched through her binoculars as Draco smirked and extended his hand towards Harry. The Boy Who Lived raised his eyebrow but placed his hand in Draco's and squeezed, letting go as though burned. Hermione noticed the smirk widen on the platinum haired man's face, and she knew that he was. Madam Hooch sighed and shook her head before grabbing the Quaffle and launching it with a shrill whistle.

The pitch was alight with silver and gold, red and green-- the fires of the two houses clashing and weaving together with an intensity seen only on the Quidditch field. Although she never followed the game, Hermione was always entranced by the way the players seemed to dance and flow in sync, as if choreographed. She watched fascinated as Harry and Draco flew around each other. Both trying not only to throw the other one off, but to find the flitting Snitch camouflaged in with the colours.

This is why she really attended these matches. The pitch was a canvas and the players the artists, painting the abstract picture only they could truly understand. She was taken out of her stupor when her house mates erupted in a fit of angry shouts while the opposing stand was shouting encouragements. Brown eyes glanced down at the pitch in time to see the platinum haired man emerge from the gathering group of Slytherins, his fist raised.

Draco had caught the Snitch.

Hermione stood and began heading towards the field to join her friends. After three steps, the ice cold feeling was back. She turned and glanced down at the field just in time to catch his silver eyes before they looked away and focused on the ego warming compliments being thrown his way. Although Hermione couldn't be sure, when she turned back towards the stairs, she thought she could feel his eyes piercing her back.

She couldn't get out of the stands fast enough.  
______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

______________________________________________________________________________

The crowds passed her by unnoticed as she waited for her friends to leave the change room. Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, already anticipating Ronald's reaction to the loss. Harry would be more mature, of course, but he too would feel the sting of failure and would lash out in some way or another. The tent flap opened and Hermione stood up straight as the black haired boy in question stepped out. Pushing his glasses back up, he smiled at Hermione as he approached her.

"Hey 'Mione. What are you doing out here?" Hermione frowned.

" I came to hang out with you and Ron. like we usually do after Quidditch." Harry scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, well that works I guess." An eyebrow was raised.

"What happened, Harry?" he chuckled weakly.

"Nothing, it's just that, well. The team has already decided to get together in a sort of post- mortem celebration of sorts." Hermione's eyes rolled. In other words, another reason to get drunk. She forced a smile anyway.

"Hey, no reason I can't join you. After all, they're my house mates too." Harry laughed.

"Yes they are. Although, sometimes I'm sure they forget, what with you having your own room and everything. Even if it is shared with Malfoy." Hermione blinked.

"You don't seem to be too upset about the loss." Harry shrugged.

"What's the use of brooding over a past match when you can focus on the ones in the future?" A smile lit Hermione's face.

"Well, well Mr. Potter. I do say that you have matured somewhat this year." Green eyes rolled as he ruffled her hair.

"Shut up, 'Mione. C'mon let's go, the team's probably already got the common room in shambles," he laughed and began leading her back towards the looming castle. Hermione's brows furrowed as she bit her lip.

"Um, Harry? What about Ron? Aren't we going to wait for him?" Harry glanced from her, to the tent, and grinned.

"Nah, wouldn't worry about him right now 'Mione. He's a little, tied up." Chocolate eyes widened as Hermione choked down the urge to vomit. That was disgusting. Clearly neither Ronald, nor Lavender, had any sense of propriety if they were going to shag like rabbits in the Gryffindor changing tent. With one more glance back at the tent, she quickly ran to catch up to Harry and prepared herself for the migraine induced party she was about to endure.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Speech, Potter!"

" 'C'mon Harry!"

"Potter! Potter! Potter!"

Hermione closed her eyes and willed for a moment of silence as her house tried to coax Harry into giving a speech on the team's behalf. It wasn't bad enough that he had already indulged in far too much Firewhisky and was stumbling around like a great idiot, but now he fully intended to enhance the idiocy by speaking. Loudly, and to a large crowd whom would be hanging off every word mumbled.  
Ronald had yet to make an appearance. Hermione gave up looking at the portrait every few minutes long ago. She knew that he would stumble into the common room sometime during the night and would be welcomed with applause and more Firewhiskey. She snorted as Seamus and Dean pushed Harry up and steadied him on one of the tables that managed to either stay standing, or remain as a table and not charmed into anything else. A hush fell over her house and Hermione thanked Merlin for the small miracle, however short lived it may have been.

"My fellow house mates!" Harry proclaimed. Hermione could predict the disaster. "This afternoon, we suffered a terrible loss. We were robbed, cheated, and beaten out of our rightful, rights!" The house cheered as Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead with a groan. "We lost to a group of sneaky, arrogant, conniving, thieving, snakes!" Multiple insults were added on to this list, but still Harry continued. "Although, we have lost this battle, I assure you! As the Chosen One," Hermione paled. "I will never allow those same snakes to win this war!"

It was clear, to anyone left sober, that Harry was no longer referring to Quidditch. Or, if he was, he was taking it much too far. Apparently his system agreed with her as it chose that moment to send him crashing to the floor, out cold, to the cheers and applause of his oh-so-loyal house. Hermione shook her head as her face flamed crimson in embarrassment for her friend. Enough was enough she decided. She stood to make her way through the sweat scented crowd, fully intending to return to her room, bathe, and sleep. But of course, life had other ideas.

For it was at that moment that Ronald stumbled in, robes in disarray and love bites on his neck, with Lavender on his arm, grinning like a banshee.

_______________________________________________________________________

All in all, it took Hermione another hour to escape the dreaded hell hole that was the Gryffindor common room. She heard nothing but the shrill ringing in her ears and the rush of blood through her veins as she marched swiftly down the hall and towards the safe haven of her own common room. It wasn't bad enough that everyone had crowded around the new arrival to their festivities, but Ronald had boasted to anyone listening exactly what he had been up to with his "girlfriend".

Hermione snorted. Fuck buddy was more the term she'd use, if she ever would voice her opinion. Lavender was in no way girlfriend material. Hermione had seen her on multiple occasions sneaking away with tall, dark haired Ravenclaw sixth years into one of the dark alcoves that decorated the castle. She sighed, what did it matter anyway? All she wanted right now was her own bed and her books.

The portrait swung open at her command and Hermione breathed in the clean scented air. She leaned against the wall in relief as the only sound that welcomed her was the crackle of embers in the fireplace. Her brows furrowed slightly in thought. When had this place become home? For six years the Gryffindor tower had been her home away from home. Had so much really changed in just a few short months?

She shook her head, letting her brown curls twirl around her as she cleared her head and approached the warmth of the flames, fully intending to warm herself thoroughly before heading to bed. Her robes slipped off her shoulders and were draped over the back of the arm chair as she toed off her shoes and curled her toes pleasurably.

Hermione reached for her battered cope of _Hogwarts: A History_ on the table. Halfway there, she froze as her heart leapt into her throat and her lungs forgot to work. A very familiar envelope was placed upon the book, her name spelt in the delicate script and black ink. The colour drained from her face and her hands shook.

This couldn't be happening. The first encounter was startling, maybe even flattering. But Hermione had spoken to the house elves and none of them had recalled delivering any mail to her common room in the past month. Whoever was sending her these packages was somehow placing them there themselves.

Terror struck her body at the knowledge that some unknown figure had the capability of entering her room at any moment. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she broke out into a cold sweat. 'Get a grip Hermione," she scolded. 'Freaking out without even opening it is useless.'  
It took her multiple tries to steady her hands long enough to unseal the parchment and extract the paper within. Once more, it was blank. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning the paper over and opening her eyes. Her own face smirked back at her from the drawing, this time from her sitting position on a bench underneath a large willow tree. The elegant dress was still in place, and she was adorned in beautiful jewellery, giving the entirety of the sketch a Jane Austen feel.

"Nice dress"

Hermione screamed and whipped around clutching her hand to her heart, her other hand gripping her wand. Draco smirked at her and chuckled deeply.

"Might want to draw your wand a bit quicker next time, Granger. I could have killed you already had I the notion" Hermione scowled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Again with this question? I thought I explained to you already that it's my common room too, as much as you loathe to admit it," he rolled his eyes.

"I meant why are you here and not celebrating with your house?" Draco shrugged and moved to stand beside the dying embers. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his beauty. For he was, she begrudgingly admitted, quite an attractive man. Draco spoke.

"The same reason you're not with your own house, I imagine." Hermione raised her eyebrow, and he chuckled. "Needing some peace and quiet from the obnoxious and childish immaturity. I didn't expect to return to find you lost in admiration of yourself though," he nodded to the forgotten drawing on the floor. "Secret talent of yours? Funny, I never pegged you for the arrogant type." The smirk was back and Hermione blushed.

"I didn't draw it." One platinum eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh? Weasel finally decide to try his hand at seduction then?," he questioned. Hermione shook her head.

"No, there's no way this was Ronald. He doesn't have the talent, let alone the patience to do something like this." Draco brushed past her and grinned at her startled gasp when their skin touched briefly. He bent down to grab the drawing, examining it.

"Well, whoever drew it Granger, they obviously watch you close enough to capture this much detail. Either that, or their fantasies are far fetched enough to make this work." He placed the drawing back on the table and moved past her, towards the stairs. "If I were you Granger, I'd be careful about wandering the halls alone at night. You never know who might be waiting in the shadows ready to pounce." He licked his lips and resisted the urge to laugh at the horrified look upon her face.

"Tell me, Granger. Just how much did you enjoy yourself tonight? Judging by how relieved you looked when you came in here, I'm guessing very little. What's the point of attending worthless functions like that if you only get left in the background?"

And with that, he was gone.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was three nights later when Harry and Ron knocked loudly upon her door, practically in a panic, demanding she follow them immediately. After a few harsh glares towards the studying blond on the couch from the two males, they were racing down the halls and back towards the Gryffindor tower, Harry filling her in on the way.

Lupin was on the Floo. Apparently, he had urgent information to share with the Trio regarding Voldemort's forces. Hermione was thrilled the boys had run halfway across the school to include her in this meeting. Staying with Malfoy in their room was beginning to really mess with her thoughts, so the break was appreciated. The trio entered the common room and sat around the fire, waiting patiently for Lupin to return. They didn't have to wait long.

Lupin's face merged with the flames as he overlooked the three students gravely. He knew the news he was about to share would not be well received and he only prayed to Merlin they were mature enough to handle it.

"Good evening," he spoke. Hermione smiled.

"Evening, Professor" Lupin smiled back, but it quickly faded as he began his report.

"Unfortunate news has reached me regarding Voldemort and his army. It seems that five days ago Voldemort found the latest Horcrux we were scouting for," the trio gaped at their old Professor, and friend. Lupin sighed. "Apparently he was tipped off by one of his subjects about us knowing its whereabouts, and moved quickly to prevent that from happening."

Hermione glanced over to Ron angrily. She warned him that this would happen, yet the red-head didn't even seem to feel guilty or responsible for this recent failure. Anger was the only emotion present on his face.

"Bloody Malfoy told him! I know it was him, that bloody wanker!" Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well honestly, Ronald. What did you expect? We knew that Malfoy knew that infomation because he told me to my face." Ron glared at her.

"He knew it was confirmed because you reacted badly!"

"What?" questioned a now confused Lupin. Harry sighed.

"Malfoy approached 'Mione about him knowing that we knew where the Horcrux was and she reacted badly to the news. It was most likely Malfoy who informed Voldemort that we knew." Lupin's eyebrow raised.

"And somehow none of you felt it pertinent that the Order should know of this before Voldemort moved in?" The trio looked down in shame. Lupin sighed. "Well, nothing we can do about it now. Voldemort has the Horcrux so we have to find the next one before he does or else that's it. Unfortunately, that was not the only information I need to give to you three tonight." The Golden Trio glanced at each other before the werewolf continued.

"We've received news that Voldemort's army is moving closer to Hogwarts. A group of Death Eaters were seen passing through a town nearby. It will take them a week on foot to reach the castle. The Order doesn't feel that they would attack so soon, but the case and point is, they're getting closer."

Hermione paled and swallowed. "So it's true," she whispered. Harry and Ron glanced at her.

"What?" they chorused.

"The war is going to be at Hogwarts. The real confrontation is going to be here." Lupin sighed and nodded.

"There's no escaping that fact now. Without knowing how soon the Death Eater's plan to attack we need to be prepared as soon as possible. I need you three to round up every student you know that's reliable and train them. Make sure they are properly prepared, and make sure they know how to get students out of the castle quickly and efficiently." The three nodded. It was up to them to prepare the students of the school for war. Hermione swallowed again.

Were they ready?

Lupin bade them farewell and disappeared back into the flames. Hermione gathered parchment, ink and a quill and set them down between her and the boys.

"We need a list of people who will fight, people who we can rely on." Harry nodded.

"Seamus and Dean, Neville, Luna," he looked to Ron for ideas.

"Hannah, Susan, Justin. They'll all help too. Oh, Ginny's staying out of it" Hermione looked up in shock.

"What?" Ron nodded.

"Ginny's not getting involved. She's my sister, plus she's too young to get involved with a war." She couldn't believe her ears. He was commenting on her age as though they were going to see a film.

"In case you haven't realized Ronald, we're all too young for war. Ginny's a talented witch and she can hold her own. Don't rule her out just because she's your sister."

"I remain where I stand. Ginny isn't getting involved. Period." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't expect me to be the one to tell her that." Harry cleared his throat.

"Um, actually 'Mione, I don't think you should get involved either."

The quill dropped. Hermione stared at him in blatant hurt, anger, and confusion.

"W-What?" Harry sighed.

"Look, 'Mione. Remember how I said if a Death Eater ever got their hands on you we'd be in trouble? Well, it applies here too. You're the smartest witch of our time 'Mione, but when it comes to actually partaking in battle, you're better off on the sidelines."

Hermione bit back the hot tears of anger as she stood, too angry to speak, and stormed out of the common room, ignoring the shouts of the two men behind her. The tears fell freely now that she was away from the source. How dare he tell her she was better off on the sidelines. After the hours of research and training she had spent over the summer, suddenly she wasn't allowed to fight? She was walking blindly though the halls, her heart and her feet being the only map as she stormed through the castle in searing anger and pain.

Hermione was too distracted to notice the odd shadow that seemed to follow her every move, or the eerie silence that crept through the halls. She didn't even see the pale hand that locked around her wrist and yanked her deep within the shadows, covering her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Evening, Granger."

_______________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

&

Hermione whirled around and raised her hand to slap her attacker. Pale fingers snapped around her wrist seconds before her palm connected. "Now, now Granger. Play nice," Hermione's eyes narrowed as she lifted her knee towards his groin, but was deflected by his other hand around her thigh. A deep growl rose from her throat.

"Get the hell off me!" The hand on her thigh slowly slid away, but its twin remained locked around her wrist. Her glare deepened as anger made her cheeks flush. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" she hissed.

"I warned you about wandering around in the dark," he smirked. "Just thought I would re-enforce my statement," Silver eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the tear stains on her cheeks.

"What did Weasel and Potter do this time?" Hermione glared.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business, Malfoy. Now let me go." Draco clicked his tongue.

"Temper, temper. Honestly Granger that tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days." His free hand rose to cup her chin, tilting it in all angles to assess the damage. She pulled her chin away roughly.

"Don't touch me you filthy snake," Draco's smirk widened as he inclined his head. Her anger rose. The smug bastard was bowing to her accusation as if it were a compliment. She fought the very strong urge to scream. "You are, by far, the most arrogant, selfish, rude, conniving, foul prat I have ever had the displeasure of knowing," Draco frowned.

"Obviously you don't know Potter and Weasel as well as you claim if I'm the biggest prat you know," Hermione growled.

"Shut up! You don't know anything Malfoy so just butt out of my life and leave me alone," She yanked her wrist from his grip and stormed back down the halls holding back more tears. Draco's eyes followed her as he grinned and counted. 'One, two, three...' Hermione paused and looked behind her, sighing in relief when the hall was void of anyone, least of all Malfoy.

She stiffened. The cold, slimy feeling was back and Hermione froze as she felt it creep up her back and neck. 'Cut it out, Hermione. No one is there,' But the feeling refused to reside. Hermione licked her parched lips and swallowed to moisten her throat, choking in terror as she felt something slide past her ankle.

Her bones were frozen and her heart frantic. The blood left her face and her hands began to tremble. The scream she willed to have in her throat refused to cooperate as the cold sweat gathered on her neck.

"Something wrong?" Ah. There was the scream. Quickly she turned, only to stumble back and land harshly on the cool tile. Draco raised his eyebrow. "Kinda jumpy aren't you?" Hermione gaped. How had he gotten in front of her? There was no way he Apparated, it was impossible inside the school walls. He didn't have an invisibility cloak, as far as she was aware. So how the hell did he just appear like that? Apparently he noticed her confusion.

"For being the smartest witch of our age, you sure are unobservant when someone passes you in the hallway," he smirked. "I used the shadows before, didn't I?" Draco extended a hand towards her and Hermione eyed it warily. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Granger I'm not going to bite." He flashed his teeth at her and Hermione had to suppress a shiver.

Quickly she swatted his hand away and stood. "Well, Malfoy, now that you have succeeded in startling me twice in ten minutes, I'm going to assume you're content and will allow me to return to bed in peace." Draco clicked his tongue, and she glared. That was really getting annoying.

"Ah, but you know what assuming does. Don't you, Granger?" This time the scream was purposely kept in her throat. She glared fiercely and stepped around him again, quickening her pace towards the common room, knowing he would be right behind her, every step of the way.

~

"There you are. See, I told you she'd be in here"

Hermione looked up from her parchment for Transfiguration and smiled softly at the sight of Ron and Harry approaching. They were both clad in their Quidditch robes. 'Ah, practice night," she thought.

"Evening, gentlemen" The boys grinned. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" she inquired gesturing to the shelves of books surrounding her. Harry shrugged.

"Just wondering where you disappeared to after dinner. Should have checked here first huh?" Ron laughed.

"I told you, mate. She's been hanging around here every day for the past week. It's like she's avoiding something." Hermione bristled at how he talked about her as though she wasn't present, but shook it off as nothing. Harry nodded.

"Or someone. I'd be reluctant to go back to my common room too if Malfoy was there." Hermione suppressed the cold shiver. Since the confrontation in the hall last week, she had been avoiding staying in a room with him for longer than five minutes unless absolutely necessary.

She had received another drawing the previous night. She was clad in a shorter version of the dress, lounged back on a bed with one leg propped up. This time she noticed the small black snake curled around her bent calf, its head on her knee. Her brows furrowed in thought. She knew she recognized that snake from somewhere but couldn't think of where.

Ron's hand waving in front of her face snapped her from her reverie. She flushed and cleared her throat. The drawing could wait.

"I'm sorry Ronald, what did you say?" Ron rolled her eyes playfully.

"I asked what you were working on. You seem to be really concentrating." Hermione smiled.

"Oh. I'm just checking over my assignment for Transfiguration. Making a few last minute changes and improvements, you know?" Ron paled and Harry swallowed.

"Um, when exactly is that due Hermione?" the woman frowned.

"Tomorrow. Honestly, Professor McGonagall has been hounding us all week in reminder." She looked them over and sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?" The two boys stammered and flushed. Hermione sighed. "Well I suggest you get started. Four feet of parchment minimum remember? If you start now you might be finished by midnight."

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Um, well, you see 'Mione, the thing is," Ron interrupted.

"We've got a real important Quidditch practice in twenty minutes till about ten." Hermione shrugged.

"Then I hope you're both prepared for detention, because there's no way you're going to finish with that little time." Harry groaned while Ron laughed nervously.

"But, if we don't hand them in, then Gryffindor will lose points. You don't want that to happen, right 'Mione?" Hermione's eyebrow rose as she lowered her quill. He was plotting something.

"Just say it Ronald." he cleared his throat.

"Well, couldn't you do us this one little favour?" Brown eyes widened. Surely he didn't inquire if she would write the assignment for both of them? Ron continued. "Please 'Mione, it would mean the absolute world to both of us if you could help" Harry nodded.

"Please Hermione? For us?" Hermione gaped.

"You're serious? You honestly expect me to write two different assignments, four feet of parchment each, in six hours?" The boys refused to meet her gaze. "I cannot believe you two would even ask me that! You are both well aware of my opinion on cheating, me writing your entire assignments is the lowest thing you two could do." Harry sighed as Ron scowled.

"It's not like it would be any trouble for you. Just write a quick assignment, fill it with a few errors, and hand it to Harry and me tomorrow before class." Hermione resisted the urge to correct his grammar as she rubbed her temples.

"Why can't you reschedule practice to tomorrow night?" she inquired.

"Because this is the only night this week everyone on the team is available to practice," Harry defended. "I swear, 'Mione, if you do this for us it'll be a one time deal. Just this once and we'll never ask you to do our work ever again," Ron nodded.

"'C'mon 'Mione. It's one time. Who's going to know besides us?" Hermione clenched her eyes shut. "Practice starts soon so we need to know, like now," he pressed. Hermione groaned.

"Fine. But only this once!" Ron and Harry grinned and nodded before wrapping her in a hug, sandwiching her between them.

"Thanks 'Mione. We love you!" they chorused, and then were gone. Hermione sighed and tried to shake off the nauseous feeling that had settled in her stomach. 'It's only one time,' she reasoned. 'They're not going to pull this again.' Hermione stretched and stood, prepared to grab more books, when her eyes locked with his.

Her body prepared for the shiver, but was surprised when it didn't come. Draco held her gaze for a moment, before glancing towards where Harry and Ron had just left, and back with a shake of his head. And even though he hadn't spoken a word, Hermione could read the thought in his eyes.

_You could do better_

It was well past two in the morning when Hermione dragged her fatigued body through the portrait door and into the warm space of her common room. It had taken her over three hours to research, write, proof-read, correct, and re-write each assignment. Needless to say, Hermione was surprised she made in back to her room without collapsing in the hall.

She eyed the spiral staircase to her left and groaned in resentment. There was no way she was making it up those in one piece. As inviting as her own bed sounded, she knew that the couch was her only real secure option. Her book bag slid from her shoulder and she winced at the loud thud it created when it connected with the stone floor. The heat from the consistent flames warmed her face and relaxed her shoulders as she dragged her feet towards the large couch.

Only to find it occupied.

Hermione couldn't contain her gasp of surprise as her gaze locked on Draco's still form. He was sitting with his arms resting on his spread legs, his face forward, his eyes glued to the flames. Hermione swallowed as she noticed he wore nothing but a pair of black sleep pants, and she couldn't help admire the way the colours from the fire licked at his pale chest.

She flushed and looked away quickly. This was Draco Malfoy she was admiring. She shook her head. It was blatantly obvious she needed her sleep, and fast. Hermione began backing up to retrieve her book bag, but stopped as a thought hit her. Why was Draco still awake at this hour?

"Couldn't sleep. It happens more often than not," She jumped and looked over at him to find he hadn't moved from his spot and his eyes were still focused on the performance before him.

"How did you..." Draco chuckled softly.

"It was obvious you were going to ask. You're an inquisitive person Granger. I would be more concerned if you didn't ask me why I was here," His gaze met hers then and Hermione had to suppress another gasp.

His eyes were glowing. The orange and reds melted the silver in his eyes and created its own unique colour. A shiver hit her spine, but it was different this time. A cool, tingling, almost refreshing shiver spread from her heels to the crown of her head followed by a line of warmth, and a burst of heat that started its own path through her veins.

Draco looked like a beautiful predator, and Hermione found herself unafraid.

Instead, she found her feet bringing her closer to this allure she had never encountered before. She didn't want to release this feeling flowing through her body. She couldn't. Hermione slowly sat beside him. She could hardly feel the chains his eyes and aura had locked around her body, they felt like silk ties. Restricting, yet pleasant.

Draco's lips curled into a smile, he then lifted her hand to his lips, and she faintly wondered how he had grabbed it without her notice. Hermione shivered again as his warm lips met the pale skin on her hand and he inclined his head towards her before he stood and made his way towards the stairs.

Hermione watched him leave and couldn't help the small smile as he turned and nodded to her again in farewell, before disappearing up the staircase letting Hermione collapse face forward onto the couch, fast asleep.

Throughout the night she found herself dreaming of fire dancing with ice.  
______________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

______________________________________________________________________________

The halls were empty as he passed through. His footsteps echoed throughout the stone building as he made his way towards the looming doors ahead. The doors swung open as he approached and masks greeted him on all sides. They parted like the Red Sea as he passed, a permanent smirk complimenting the steel in his eyes as he approached the head of the room. Crimson eyes glazed over the younger man's form as his pale thin fingers swept over the black scales of the large serpent wrapped around his neck. He smirked as the younger man knelt at his feet in loyalty.

"Ah, Draco. You've something to report?" Draco lifted his head and nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. The Order is planning to roundup as many students as possible in the next month and train them in preparation for the war. They have discovered our stations near the castle and have attempted to enhance their defences," The Dark Lord nodded and continued to stroke the smooth scales beneath his fingertips.

"I see, then we shall prepare an attack before they are ready. In approximately three weeks time we shall launch our attack on Hogwarts," he glanced at Draco and smirked. "Will that be enough time for you?" Draco matched his smirk.

"It should be plenty of time My Lord. Thank you," The Dark Lord's eyebrow rose.

"Oh? And how pray tell is your corruption of little Miss. Granger fairing? I hope she isn't causing you too much trouble," Draco chuckled

"No more than I expected, My Lord. However, her friends are making it quite easy to help her see things my way. Potter and Weasley clearly have no idea who they have on their side. They continuously pass her by and use her knowledge and selflessness for their own gain. She is slowly beginning to realize their lack of appreciation. I believe three weeks shall be plenty of time for her to see reason," he smirked.

" Perfect," Voldemort chuckled. "I must admit, Draco, when you first proposed the idea of allowing Miss. Granger into our little family I seriously considered the Crucio. However, seeing your complete determination has made me reconsider and I must say I am quite pleased with your progress. Having Miss. Granger's intelligence will be a major asset. Not to mention the blow it will be to Potter and his blood traitor friend," The Dark Lord grinned wickedly and Draco chuckled.

"I appreciate the support, my Lord. I swear to you I will do all I can to secure Granger's position in our league."

Beside Voldemort, Lucius eyed his son with a furrowed brow. There was something his son was not telling the Dark Lord about this Granger girl. His eyes swept over the masked crowd gathered behind his son and caught the eyes of his wife at the back of the room. Narcissa nodded to her husband before staring back at her son. Yes, he was definitely withholding information.  
Draco cleared his throat and Voldemort waved his hand in a gesture for him to continue.

"My Lord, I wish to ask you a favour, if possible." The stroking fingers stopped as an eyebrow was raised.

"What kind of favour young Malfoy?" Draco swallowed.

"When we acquire Granger from the Order, I wish for your permission to have her," Lucius' eyes widened and Narcissa gasped softly. Their son wished to keep a mudblood in their home? This must have been a very special girl, Narcissa thought. Draco's knuckles clenched. He knew it was an inevitable question. He couldn't sit by and watch Hermione move from being one tool to another. Besides that, he wanted her.

Draco Malfoy wanted Hermione Granger.

He closed his eyes and waited. Draco could feel his father's eyes on his forehead, his mother's on his back and all the other Death Eater's covering his body in a sick twisted feeling of nausea. The silence in the room was stifling and he found it harder and harder to breathe as each second passed in the unbearable silence.

Finally, it broke as the Dark Lord's chuckle rang through the stone room. Draco swallowed and closed his eyes. That wasn't a good sign. The laughter grew in volume until Voldemort was in full hysterics. The silver eyed man's fingernails dug into his palm. This was not how things were supposed to happen. He was Draco Malfoy damn it! Didn't that count for anything anymore?

"Oh my young Malfoy, you always seem to want the most peculiar things in life don't you? So, you want Miss Granger do you?" Draco swallowed.

"Yes, sir."

"You want to own her, possess her, have her completely to yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

"You want me to allow you to have her, keep her in your bed, make her yours?"

"Yes sir."

"I see." The pale hands continued their stroking as the Dark Lord's eyes focussed on the kneeling man below him, contemplating his request. "You realize the magnitude of your request? The sheer madness and insanity this would bring to you? The challenge it possesses to own a mudblood, and not just to own her, but to make her yours?" Draco nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Then I see only one problem with it." Voldemort grinned and chuckled. "Convincing Miss Granger."  
Draco's head snapped up as his eyes widened. Surely he heard wrong. The Dark Lord had given him permission to have Hermione? Draco swallowed.

"Thank you, my Lord. You will not regret this I swear to you," Voldemort waved his hand.

"I have the confidence you will not disappoint me young Malfoy. Now, there is only one matter we must clear up," His eyes met with Draco's and the young man felt the fear leave his body at his Lord's stare. This was where he belonged.

Draco nodded and awaited for the Dark Lord to approach him. Voldemort rose, Nagini sliding from his neck with a hiss, and stood before his heir. Voldemort pulled out his wand and grinned.

"Give me your arm."

~

"Honestly Ronald, it's the easiest assignment ever. It's Herbology for Merlin's sake." Ron blushed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I know and I swear I would do it, except I promised Lavender I'd take her to Hogsmeade with Harry and Luna tonight for a double date." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I already did one assignment for you Ronald. Do not expect me to do it again." Ron frowned. He was sure Hermione would be able to help him out.

"I know I said only that one time, but this is really important 'Mione. You're a girl, imagine what you'd do if your ,hypothetical, boyfriend bailed on your date because of homework." Hermione growled softly at the 'hypothetical' comment. Was it really that bad she had never dated?

"I'd either be quite angry because he had to bail because he left the work for the last minute, or I would be pleased he decided to be responsible for his actions and do the work." Ron rolled his eyes. Of course comparing Hermione to other girls never worked.

"Hermione, please! Lavender's going to have my bollocks in a clamp if I bail on this thing!" Hermione shrugged, feeling no remorse.

"Then you should have done it before. It's not my problem Ronald, so stop wasting both of our valuable time asking a question you already know the answer to."

With that, she stood and headed out of the Great Hall leaving Ron to glare at her back the entire time before groaning at the conversation that he'd have to have with his girlfriend later on that day.

"Thank's a lot Hermione," he grumbled.

~

Hermione fumed as she stormed through the halls. How dare he even presume she'd do his work again. He had stated and she agreed it was a one time thing, not to be repeated. She just couldn't believe the arrogance of that man. Hermione personally wished Lavender would cause him major bodily harm for skipping out on their date. It would serve him right, the little prick.

Hermione paused as her eyes widened. When had she gotten so vindictive? She blinked and rested against the wall. She had never before called Ronald a prick, whether in thought or in voice, and had never had the need to before. Hermione shook her head. She was angry was all it was. There was nothing more to that comment but hot air.

At least, that's what she made herself believe.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and Hermione was pleased to see Lavender eating with her back turned to Ron, sitting four people away from him as he sulked. Harry nudged him.

"Cheer up mate, the make up sex will be worth it" Hermione choked and made a face.

"Honestly Harry do I have to hear that? I'm eating in case you hadn't noticed." Harry grinned and shrugged.

"Just saying it like it is 'Mione." He frowned suddenly as he peered over her shoulder. "Anyone know where Malfoy went? Isn't this like, the third day he hasn't been at dinner?" Hermione frowned and nodded.

"He hasn't been in the common room at all. I asked Dumbledore about it, because I had to reschedule the Prefect hallway patrols, and he said Malfoy was called away for an emergency and would return soon." Ron snorted, still mad at Hermione but opinionated enough to speak his mind.

"Bastard's probably sucking up to Daddy and You-Know-Who. Or at least sucking cock for them." Hermione sputtered and flushed crimson.

"Ronald! How could you even think that!" Ron shrugged.

"It's probably true. I bet Malfoy would do anything to please his dear old Dad. Sucking a few pricks shouldn't bother him after using the Killing Curse a few times," Hermione sat there in shock.

She could not believe the audacity Ronald possessed to make such accusations. Hermione looked away disgusted and for the first time, she realized she had no idea who the man across from her was. She no longer knew Ronald Weasley. He was an arrogant, self centred, foul mouthed, disgusting little prat, and Hermione no longer felt the need to be around him.

"I'm going to bed. Come and find me when both of you have smartened up and grown up about ten years," she hissed and stormed out of the Hall.

~

The portrait door slammed shut as she entered and stormed up to her room. Hermione flung her robes on her desk chair and buried her face in a pillow, letting out a throat ripping scream. What had her life become? She was best friends to two men she knew nothing about anymore, used only as a source of information or a tool for homework, and rejected and forgotten for anything else. When had everything gotten to screwed up?

"Problems Granger?" he spoke from her doorway and Hermione whirled around, sitting up quickly before her lips parted and a gasp escaped through them.

Draco was leaning against her doorframe, white shirt unbuttoned revealing the curves and ridges of the hard muscles beneath pale skin, his grey slacks sat low on his hips and were unbuttoned. Hermione felt her fingers twitch with the urge to tug gently on the fabric and watch them drop.

Her eyes glanced over the smooth skin of his collarbone, down to the muscled plains of his abdomen and down along the trail of blond hair, a shade darker than the platinum that fell in his eyes, that led her from his navel down past the fabric of the slacks.

She flushed and snapped her gaze to his, finding his hair messily fixed on his head and his eyes matching the smirk on his face. Hermione caught on to the sound of the shower running which explained his less than decent appearance.

"W-what are you doing?" she cursed herself for stuttering and swallowed. Draco's smirk widened.

"Showering, long couple of days," Hermione's brows furrowed.

"Where were you?" Draco clicked his tongue.

"Why? Were you concerned for me Granger?" Hermione glared.

"No, I was simply asking a question." Draco laughed.

"Always filled with questions. You just have to know the answer for everything don't you?" He shook his head. "Although, not all questions have answers. At least, not all of them have the answers you want." Hermione shivered at the tone of his voice.

"So am I to assume yours isn't the answer I want?"

"It might not be the one you want, but it's the one you already know" He smirked wickedly and Hermione glanced down to the forearm braced on her doorframe. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"All you have to do is ask," Hermione's eyes locked with his.

"Ask what?" Draco grinned.

"If you can see it," Hermione flinched. She had no desire to see that, thing on his skin. Yet her eyes kept fixating on where she knew it pulsed beneath his skin, and she began to wonder what the contrast would be like between the dark ink and the pale flesh. Draco pushed away from the wall and made his way over to her.

She never flinched back.

He knelt at the foot of her bed and gripped his left sleeve, locking eyes with her before rolling it up to his elbow. Hermione swallowed before glancing down at his skin.

It was blank.

Her gaze snapped up in question and he shrugged. "You shouldn't assume people are always going to do what you think. Sometimes people can really, surprise you," Hermione opened her mouth to reply when the slamming of a door echoed and Blaise Zabini appeared in her doorway.

His hair was dishevelled and his robes wrinkled. The buttons on his shirt were done wrong and his tie was clutched in his hand. He smirked at the two.

"I'll see you later, Draco," he called, and was gone. Hermione blinked and stared at her open door before her eyes widened and she flushed.

Blase had appeared from the direction of Draco's room.

Draco chuckled softly and caught her gaze with a shrug. "We all have our dirty little secrets now don't we Granger?" He inclined his head, lifted her limp hand to his lips, and headed out of the room towards the bathroom.

Hermione could do nothing but stare as the heat coiled in her stomach. It seemed there was much about Draco she had yet to know. Hermione smirked and crossed her legs. But she was determined to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The room was filled with heat. A sauna made from grunts, moans, and human sweat. Skin slid against skin, the beads of glistening perspiration creating a silk cover between their quivering bodies. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as he thrust, knuckles turning white with the strain.

His hair was plastered on his forehead and blocked his view of the body under him, not that it mattered for his eyes were clenched in pleasurable agony. His thrusts were sharp, blunt and unyielding even as the body beneath him begged for him to, what? Stop, or continue? It didn't matter. He had no intentions of stopping these sensations pulsing through their bodies.

It was too hot. The sweat stung on his back as they slid against the raw flesh of his back, bleeding from his lover's claws. His release was near, his body shook in anticipation as he moved faster and harder, ignoring everything but the raw instincts flowing through his veins.

Skin slapped against skin, a hard, sharp sound that pierced the silence of the room like a crack of thunder in a dry heat storm. He was there, a few more thrusts and he was in heaven. Almost, just a few more...  
Her face flashed behind his lids.

With a roar, Draco ripped himself from the body beneath him and collapsed upon the green silk of his bed. His release never came, but then, it rarely did anymore. The glistening form of his lover stirred beneath his hand and Draco lifted his head to catch the dark eyes he had grown to know almost too well.

"She showed up again, didn't she?" his lover spoke. Draco grunted. Why ask a question you already knew the answer to? Slowly, he slid his body up and sat on the edge of his bed, his back to his lover and his front facing the wall that connected their rooms.

'Hermione,' he thought. "Why can't I get you out of my fucking head?" Draco felt the bed shift a moment before warm lips trailed across his shoulder blades and he shivered as a cool tongue trailed after them. "I'm sorry." Blaise shrugged.

"I got used to it a couple weeks ago. Besides, as long as I get my release why the hell should I care about yours?" Draco smirked. Just like a Slytherin. Blaise frowned and wrapped his arms around his pale lover, pressing his chest against the torn back in front of him. "You want her, Draco. As much as you want this to be enough, you know it's never going to be. You have to take her, and soon. Bloody hell mate the Dark Lord even gave you permission, yet what are you doing? Wasting valuable time fucking me when you can be one step closer to having her." He slid away and stood, smirking as he felt the silver eyes watch him appreciatively.

Blaise reached down to gather his clothes, sliding on his boxers and reaching for his slacks when the slamming of the portrait door echoed up the stairs. Draco's eyes wandered to the door as he stood and slid on his slacks and shirt, leaving both unbuttoned. Blaise grinned and shook his head, the Gryffindor wouldn't know what hit her.

The footsteps stormed up the staircase before a muffled scream of frustration was heard through the separating wall. Draco smirked. Good thing she arrived when she had, he had forgotten to cast the Silencing charm in his haste to strip the beautiful Italian. Blaise chuckled quietly as he drew the same realization. "Oops," he smirked and Draco grinned before sauntering over to him.

"The Princess is home," he whispered before capturing the boy's lips with his.  
  


Hermione slid the food around on her plate as she stared at Draco through her bangs. It had been three days since encountering Blaise sauntering out of Draco's room looking less than decent and Hermione couldn't get the image out of her head. She knew Draco wasn't gay, he had slept with far too many women for that to be true, but if he wasn't then why was he with Blaise?

She flushed and took a sip of pumpkin juice. As curious as she was, the little Gryffindor lacked the true courage to ask him what exactly was going on. Not that she cared, she would rather just know for the sake of decency in their shared room. If Draco was sleeping with Blaise, on occasion or not, it would be polite to at least inform her so she could spend the night in Gryffindor tower and not have to hear every little detail.

Hermione felt the blush stretch to her breasts as Draco locked eyes with hers and raised his eyebrow as the corner of his lips curled into a delicious smirk. _Something on your mind, Granger?_ Hermione narrowed her eyes before glancing from Blaise and back to him. Draco followed her eyes and his smirk widened before he licked his lips slowly. _Turn you on?  
_

Her mouth dropped as her eyes bugged and she saw him throw his head back and laugh at her from across the Hall. How dare he accuse her of being aroused by his antics! The pool of heat in her stomach meant nothing. A stomach flu perhaps, but definitely not arousal. Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips and took a swing of pumpkin juice wishing ,for once, it was something stronger.

The annoying voice of Ron snapped her from her daydream and she rolled her eyes at his whining. Harry was wincing at Ron's dishevelled appearance as Ron continued to wail over the fact that Lavender had ignored him now for an entire week and, as a result, he hadn't been laid since.

"It's killing me, Harry! I mean, her not talking to me I can handle, her ignoring me during class, I can handle, but completely taking sex from me is just cruel and unusual punishment." His head hit the table repeatedly and Hermione flushed in embarrassment as people turned to look questioningly at the distraught red head.

"Honestly, Ronald shut up! You're drawing unwanted attention to yourself with your childish antics," she hissed as Ron lifted his head.

"You don't understand 'Mione," he grabbed her hands and Hermione blushed further. "I've never had a dry spell last longer than two days since last year. This is worse than all of the Death Eater's torturing me at the same time! Merlin, I'd take a Crucio any day over this." Hermione glared and slid her hands from his grip.

"I love how easy it is for you to joke about the forbidden curses when people have died by them," she hissed. "You don't know what a Crucio is like Ronald so I suggest next time you use the brain in your skull rather than the one in your pants when you speak," and with that she was gone, her appetite completely gone.

"Granger!" Hermione turned and raised her eyebrow as Lavender exited the Great Hall behind her.

"Um, Hello, Lavender. Is there something I can help you with?" Lavender stopped and smiled.

"I just want to know what happened back there." Hermione furrowed her brows.

"In the Great Hall? Nothing, just a discussion with Ronald is all." Lavender's smile slipped.

"No, I know you two were talking. I want to know why he grabbed your hands and began begging you for something. What game are you playing at, Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the vain girl's jealousy.

"If you must know, Ronald was telling me the horrors of going through a week without sex and how it was slowly killing him. That's it, so I suggest knowing all the facts before jumping to conclusions, Brown" Lavender scowled.

"I'm not sleeping with him because he ditched me because you told him to!" Hermione rubbed her temples. Ronald was going to get more than an earful from her later.

"He ditched you because he forgot to do a Herbology paper and I refused to write it for him. You know what? I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you, you're not going to listen to a word I say and I have better things to do with my time than listen to you curse me out over a trivial thing like Ronald. Guess what Lavender? I don't want him. He's all yours and I'll gladly relinquish my hold on him if you will just back off and leave me the hell alone."

She had had enough. She turned on her heel and headed to Potions leaving a fuming Lavender standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. 'Fuck all of them,' she thought with venom 'I don't need any of this crap.' Her feet froze as the clicking of a tongue was heard beside her. Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Not now Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for any of your crap right now, okay?"

"Now, now cara all we wished to do was extend congratulations." Hermione whirled around to see Blaise and Draco leaning against the wall beside her. Draco's hand was nestled comfortably in Blaise's pocket, his arms around his waist causing Hermione to flushed. Draco chuckled.

"It's about time you fought back, Granger. I must say I'm impressed." Hermione frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What do you two want, and don't tell me it's to 'extend congratulations,'" she mocked as the Slytherins' smirked.

"I believe we need to, clear up a few things," Draco replied. Blaise nodded.

"For future reference, to ensure an awkward moment like before doesn't occur again," Hermione lowered her head, allowing her hair to cover the huge blush extending from her cheeks to her breasts.

"Look, what you two do is your business and..." she stopped as the boy's chuckled.

"Poor cara, she's so confused. Draco and I are lovers. Nothing more. A quick shag here and there when no girl seems appealing, or one it too far out of reach to take." Draco glared at the Italian and pinched his hip from his place inside the darker one's pocket. Blaise flinched but kept his grin before slipping away from the older male. "As of now, I will no longer be making any appearances of that nature. We've both agreed to a few things and I assure you, you will no longer be subjected to that again," and with that and an inclination of the head, he was gone.

Draco glared after his retreating form. Bastard just had to state his opinion and play his little word games. Silver eyes rolled before focusing on the still woman before him. He smiled softly and extended his hand. Hermione looked up startled and gasped at the smile on his face. It was new and unusual, yet Hermione found herself smiling back before she walked away.

Draco watched her as she left, curling his fingers into his palm tightly as the smile quickly faded into a wicked smirk. 'Run run run as fast as you can'.

  
Brown eyes skimmed over the beautiful scales painted on the glossy pages. Beady black eyes stared out at her as a long pink tongue caressed the air. Hermione frowned as she studied the serpent, it was similar but, she glanced back at the most recent drawing, it wasn't the same one.

Hermione groaned and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Ever since receiving the drawing the night before, she had been determined to identify the snake that was curled around her body. Her eyes glanced back at the drawing and she smirked. Her bare back was presented in the picture, her hair curled over one shoulder and the snake wrapped around her waist and shoulder blades like a tattoo, it's eyes staring at her from the canvas.

Hermione drew her attention back to the copy _Spectacular_ _Specimens of Serpents_ she had taken from the library and flipped the page to study the photo and description of the latest serpent revealed.

She groaned and placed her forehead on the cool glossy page. Why could she not recall where she had seen the snake before? It was on the tip of her tongue, the firefly she just couldn't catch no matter how hard she tried. Hermione arranged the drawings in order of their delivery. Her eyebrow rose as she realized the snake became larger with each picture drawn. She also seemed to become more and more exposed with each sketch. This meant that soon enough, there would be no clothes on her body, meaning whoever drew them either had seen her naked, which was practically impossible with her dating experience, or fantasized enough about her that they could draw a similar image from imagination.

The portrait swung open and Hermione quickly closed the book and collected the drawings before sliding them into her bag and pulling out her Potions texts from that day. She felt Draco pass her door and stiffened as the heat slid under her skin. Why was he having this effect on her? Hermione pulled out a drawing and focussed on it, feeling the same heat coarse through her veins.

Her eyes widened as she glanced towards their connecting wall.

_There was no way.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The sound of her footfalls on the crisp tile echoed through the corridor with a loud slap. Hermione winced and focussed her weight to the balls of her feet as she navigated herself along the all too familiar path. Sweat pooled at her temples as she struggled to breathe, her heart pounded in her chest as the blood rushed in her ears. Hermione turned sharply, cursing as her shoulder met stone, and continued past the sleeping portraits.

Finally, the Fat Lady came into view and a smug smile lit Hermione's face as she slowed. The woman in the portrait jolted awake as the password was whispered through someone's lips. She yawned and swung open with a wave of her hand, allowing the young woman to enter. Hermione scowled. The portrait was just begging anyone to simply waltz right in at any moment.

Hermione shook her head and paused inside the common room to catch her breath. She turned and raced silently up the spiral staircase towards the boys' chambers. The door let out a high pitched groan as she pushed. Hermione bit her lip and froze, waiting for the angered shouts of her house mates to reach her ears.

She blinked and looked up as deep thundering snores perforated the dark. Unbelievable, the boys hadn't moved a muscle at her intrusion. Hermione's eyes rolled as she stepped inside, having memorized the placement of Ron and Harry's bunks by heart. Her feet stumbled a few times as they caught on loose clothing and other such clutter, but eventually Harry's bunk was in reach and she slowly drew back the scarlet curtains.

A smile lit her face as she took in the peaceful face of the sleeping boy. His gaping mouth and tousled hair confirming his state of unaware. Hermione reached out her hand to shake the boy into awareness but hesitated. It was rare these days when Harry slept without terror and she hated to pull him from, what seemed to be a good dream, but she also knew that she couldn't wait till morning.

"Harry," she whispered and nudged him. The boy let out a snort before rolling away from her and continuing to dream. She huffed. "Harry! Oh honestly do all boys sleep like logs around here?" She nudged him between his ribs and grinned in satisfaction at the accompanying jolt that was rewarded.

"What the? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry fumbled for his glasses and wiped the crusted drool from his chin in embarrassment. Hermione giggled softly.

"Sorry to wake you Harry, but I found something out that I really need to discuss with you and Ronald. Now." Harry straightened up, realizing the urgency in her voice, and nodded as he threw the sheets off himself and stood.

"I'll get Ron, meet us down in the common room." Hermione waved her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll get him up," she smirked and wove her way around his bunk and towards Ron's shielded bed. Hermione gripped the curtains and yanked them back swiftly, planning to jolt Ron awake with a scare.

Hermione paled and swallowed as her hand shook. She woke him up alright. Him, and the naked form of Lavender laying beside him, smirking up in lazy triumph as Ron blushed and stammered incoherently. Harry cleared his throat, adding to the awkward moment that encased the four people. Hermione took a step back and nodded.

"Sorry, should have knocked first," she whispered before turning on her heel and heading down the stairs. She didn't stop at the bottom, or the common room. In fact, her feet didn't stop moving until they found themselves upon the floor of her own room, far away from the overconfident smirk of Lavender and the blubbering excuses of Ronald as Harry tried to brush the situation off.

Hermione sighed and sat on the edge of her bed her head in her hands. 'Why didn't I just let Harry wake Ronald up?' she thought. A bitter laugh escaped her throat. 'Easy, because I wanted to make him squirm a little.' Hermione pulled off her shoes and tossed them into the corner, allowing her robe to join it a moment later. Her tie, shirt, bra and socks followed quickly after.

She reached behind her, searching for the camouflaged zipper, with a frustrated growl. A small tug proved that it had stuck, again. She resisted the urge to scream and continued to fumble with the zipper harshly.

"Well, well Granger. I've lost count how many times you've been sneaking out after hours. Been having some interesting rendevous with..." Hermione froze and closed her eyes, thankful her back was to her open door. Dear Merlin what next?

Slowly, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the tall blonde, preparing herself for the lash of insults about to snap at her self esteem. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Draco had paused in her doorway wearing nothing but a pair of plain black sleep pants, and the light from the full moon shining through her window. The pants sat dangerously low on his hips and Hermione found herself swallowing to moisten her raw throat; blushing when she discovered it wasn't the only place that got wet.

It was the emotion in his eyes that made her insides churn pleasantly and the heat sear through her body. As inexperienced as she was, Hermione had seen this emotion all too often in her peers. Especially Ronald.

Lust. Pure, unhindered desire coated his silver irises, making them seem even more hooded.

Hermione flushed more and turned her head away from him, trying to maintain some of her dignity, and moved to retrieve a shirt from her dresser. She froze as cool fingertips gathered her hair together and draped it over her shoulder, only to then trail gently along the curves of bone, flesh and muscle that knotted together.

Her skin broke out into goose bumps as the fingers trailed over her spine and along the small of her back. 'What are you doing, Hermione?' she thought. 'Move away. Yell, scream at him. Hit him for Merlin's sake! Don't just stand there,' her mind raved, but her body refused to yield to its demands.

No one had ever touched her like this. Hell, no one had touched her at all before now and Hermione found herself biting her lip to contain the small sounds of pleasure that were on the tip of her tongue. His warm breath caressed her neck and ear. His hot tongue sliding from between parted lips to sweep softly across the quivering flesh and pulsing veins beneath it.

Her eyes widened as her breathing became heavy. No, no this wasn't what she wanted at all! Hermione dug her elbow sharply into Draco's abdomen and pulled herself away from him swiftly. Her fingers reached and gripped the worn out Manchester United football jersey she kept beneath her pillow, quickly shielding her body within the familiar fabric.

Draco stepped back and shook his head as his fists clenched. Damn. That wasn't how things were supposed to go at all. He gritted his teeth and scowled at his own uncontrolled actions. He wanted to own Hermione, to possess her, love her, make her his, but all of those things were worthless if she was an unwilling participant.

Silver met brown as she turned to face him, prepared to hex him into the next millennia no doubt. Draco inclined his head slightly. "Forgive me, Granger. I assure you that won't occur again." He turned and headed back to his own room, but paused once more in her doorway, a wicked grin on his face. "Not unless you're an active participant anyway."

Hermione gaped at his retreating back. How dare he assume she wanted him simply because every other needy woman within the castle walls seemingly dreamed of him. She felt her skin crawl and this time knew it wasn't pleasure that caused it.

She grabbed a fresh set of pajamas and dug her wand from the inside of her robes. She needed a long bath.

The next morning proved to be awkward, to say the least. Ron refused to talk to Hermione. Whether under Lavender's orders or simply because he was too embarrassed to face her Hermione didn't know. Lavender alternated between scowling and glaring holes into her forehead, or smirking triumphantly as if to say 'Hah, took you down a notch didn't I?'

Harry's attempts at conversation between the two of them proved futile, as all he seemed to want to discuss was Quidditch (which Hermione had no interest in) or Luna, (which neither of them held interest to hear). So the conversation was all but non existent, and Hermione couldn't even find herself complaining as she pushed the eggs around on her plate in boredom.

She found her thoughts returning to the events in her room the previous night. Draco's promise that he wouldn't touch her like that again filled her with an unknown heavy feeling. It was this same feeling that was interfering with her appetite and she found herself frustrated at the lack of knowledge she had on the subject.

Harry snapped her back into reality with a relatively harsh jab to her shoulder with his fork.

"Ouch! Honestly, Harry there are less painful and barbaric ways to get someone's attention," she grumbled. Harry blushed.

"Sorry, first thing that came to mind. So listen, I know things got...weird last night and I understand why you went back to your room, but I just want to know what you had to tell us that was so important." Hermione nodded and swept her eyes across the Great Hall. Everyone was too wrapped up in their pumpkin juice, gossip, or ego to pay attention to their conversation.

Until she passed by Slytherin. Her eyes narrowed as his eyebrow rose. Enough was enough, she decided. If Malfoy had some sort of problem with her besides the obvious, then Hermione was going to find it out, tonight. Merlin he just made her want to retreat back into her own skin sometimes! As if in response, her body let out a large shudder that she couldn't suppress and she saw his grin widen from across the room.

She looked back over to Harry. "Okay, what I have to tell you is extremely important. Unfortunately, I don't trust that no one's listening in right now, so meet me in the library in about twenty minutes," she whispered and gathered her books before walking out of the Hall.

She sat at her usual table and extracted her quill and ink along with some parchment. Soon enough, the chair beside her scraped against the tile, and Harry's concerned green eyes met hers.

"Everything okay 'Mione?" Hermione nodded and pulled out a large leather-bound book from her bag. Harry winced as it hit the table, imagining how much it must weigh and how Hermione had been carrying it around with ease.

Hermione began flipping through the pages quickly, having memorized the section she needed, and stopped partway through a large passage. Her brows furrowed as she quickly skimmed the page before turning it, and widening her eyes.

The envelope slid into her lap as she froze, her hand gripping the page in mid turn. She swallowed and drew in a few deep breaths. He had slipped it in the book. Her eyes skimmed the page and her face grew pale as she re-read the words containing the clue to the latest Horcrux.

He knew.

Hermione slammed the book shut and slid it back into her bag, with a muttered apology and excuse to Harry, and stormed back through the halls, rage and fear filling her lungs and veins. The bastard had snuck into her room, found the book, and slid the envelope into the part he knew she needed.

She didn't bother to knock as she slammed his door open and slid her wand from her robes. In less than ten seconds he was pressed against the wall, his head tilted back, her wand at his throat. Hermione tossed the envelope at his feet and Draco's lips twitched.

"What the bloody hell is this, Malfoy?"

"Well Granger, I would say it's an envelope. Also, if I'm correct, it should contain another drawing of you." The tip of her wand dug into his flesh sharply.

"Don't play mind games with my Malfoy. I know you're the one delivering them to me. Now, tell me who they're from!" Draco chuckled darkly.

"What makes you presume I know?"

"Because you're the bloody prat who's been leaving them for me like a god damned treasure trail!" she hissed as she twisted her wand. "Who the hell is making these drawings of me, Malfoy? Tell me, now or I swear to Merlin I will hex you so bad your entire house will feel it."

Draco's chuckles increased in volume until he was full out laughing. His hand snapped up and gripped her wrist, his thumb angling just enough to hear her gasp of pain as her fist went lose and her wand clattered to the floor. He tugged her to him harshly, and gripped her chin firmly in his grip.

"Now, you listen here Granger and you listen well. Threatening me is most assuredly not the way to get the answers you seek. I could kill you at any given moment Granger and you had best learn that quickly before you really try my patience. Yes, I delivered the drawings; however I have no intention of telling you the name or whereabouts of the artist. When you figure it out for yourself, by all means come and find me, but until then I'd mind my manners if I were you Granger because being rude is only going to cause you more trouble."

He squeezed her chin and was gone. Hermione tumbled to the ground as her limbs shook and nausea took over. Malfoy knew about the Horcrux, he knew who was sending her these cryptic drawings, and what made it all the worse: Hermione had seen his left forearm as he held her.

The skull loomed menacingly as she snake curled around his wrist, mocking her. The nausea took over swiftly, and Hermione quickly found herself out cold, right in the middle of the snake's den.

'Merlin help us'.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The deep mocking chuckle sent Draco's skin crawling. He kept his head bowed, his knee planted to the cold stone, his fist alongside it. His flesh broke out into a chill inducing sweat as he swallowed to ease the aching in his throat. He heard the scales of Nagini scrape against the Dark Lord's throne as he stood.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," he mocked as he paced in front of the pale boy. "We agreed that three weeks would be more than enough time for you to acquire the girl, and yet here to kneel, begging for more time?" Voldemort clicked his tongue. "I must say I'm disappointed young Malfoy. I had expected a wizard of your power and skill would be able to seduce the young maiden with ease." Draco swallowed.

"I beg your pardon My Lord but, Granger is no ordinary witch, she is extremely stubborn and strong willed. I knew it would be a challenge to convince her but I did not foresee just how strong her bond with the other two is despite everything they've put her through," he explained. The Dark Lord sighed.

"It's called the Imperius, Malfoy. You'd be surprised how much time is saved when it is employed."

"Forgive me, My Lord but I prefer to have Granger completely willing. I know I can persuade her to see reason; it will just take a few more weeks. I beg you to hold off the attack until then," Draco pleaded. Nagini hissed in his ear and Draco sent a soft hiss back. Voldemort chuckled.

"So, you wish for me to completely hold off the attack on Hogwarts because you have failed to produce Granger in the agreed time line?" Draco shivered and clenched his eyes shut. The Dark Lord sat upon his throne once again. "Unfortunately for you, young Malfoy, I'm going to have to deny you your request. The attack will take place in one week whether you have Granger in your possession or not." He leaned in with a smirk. "Although, for your sake, I suggest you return with Miss. Granger in hand, or you will not wish to come home. Am I understood?" Draco sighed as his fingernails dug into his palms.

"Yes, My Lord."

Breakfast had been no less awkward since Hermione's intrusion on the boys' chambers last week. Ronald refused to speak with her, Harry continued making awkward conversation with himself, and Hermione played with her food, only half listening to her companion. Once again, the silver eyes that haunted her from across the Hall were absent. Hermione felt the nausea creep into her stomach as she reflected back onto the deep sockets and leering grin of the ink embedded in his flesh.

She had regained consciousness encased in the familiar warmth of her own duvet. Hermione sighed and brushed her chin with her fingertips, still feeling the sear of his skin embedded into her own. His eyes danced in her mind, possessive, determined, passionate. His eyes revealed more about him than she ever cared to know, yet she yearned to lose herself in that liquid silver and become immersed in their depths.

Her temples began to throb as her mind raged war on itself. Part of her was screaming to avoid Malfoy at all costs, to run and never look back no matter the consequences. Yet, another part of her brain demanded she embrace these new sensations he was causing. This part told her to give in to Malfoy, to submit and allow him to take hold of her and keep her steady.

Hermione's eyes remained fixed on the empty seat across the Hall. He had been gone for three days, and she knew who he had gone to visit. The deep crimson eyes burned into her skull and she winced at the memory. Harry noticed her discomfort and rested his hand on her shoulder softly.

"'Mione...you okay?" he whispered. Hermione smiled hesitantly.

"Yes, thank you. I was just lost in thought." Harry's smile turned sympathetic.

"If it's about Ron and Lavender—"

"No it is not about Ronald and Lavender, Harry," she scowled and Harry swallowed with nervous laughter.

"Right, of course not. So, what's on your mind?" Hermione stared at the teen and realized how detached they had become. Her lips morphed into a sad smile.

"I was just noticing that Malfoy has been gone a while" Harry's eyes narrowed as they trailed towards the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, you're right. Arrogant snake is probably sneaking off to finalize attack plans with Daddy and Voldemort," he sneered. Hermione was taken aback.

"There's no need to jump to such brash accusations. I agree Malfoy is probably off with his father somewhere, but I'm not going to assume that he is plotting the death of more innocent people. At least, not right away." Harry stared at her.

"'Mione, he's a Death Eater. All they do is plot the death of innocent people. It's like a game of chess in their minds, a simple past time they do for amusement." Hermione froze as her eyes widened.

It was exactly like a game of chess, she realized. The players were being moved into strategic positions, spreading out each with a different specialty they had mastered. They were spread out along the board, positioned at all different angles; she swallowed and glanced beside her, to kill the king.

Panic gripped her heart as fear closed her throat. The Death Eaters were positioning themselves along the outskirts of the castle. But for a clever plan, they had to be located at all sides. Hermione stood abruptly and ran from the Great Hall. The Death Eaters had men surrounding the castle. But, where?

She entered the Library and swiftly moved towards the maps and history books located at the back shelf. As her fingers trailed along the bound covers her memory flashed to a time Ronald had attempted to teach her the game of chess.

"The object of the game is to knock over the other player's king. Knock over the king and it's a checkmate," he had explained. Her fingers trembled as she remembered her next question.

"And just how do you knock down the king?" Ronald had smirked as he took out another one of Harry's men.

"Oh there are lots of ways. The easiest though," he looked up with a grin "the easiest is to capture the Queen."

Draco growled as the dim light of the flame dulled the contours and shadows on the parchment. His wand lay nearby and he gripped it to provide more light upon his desk. The tips of his fingers were dirtied with charcoal, the pencil itself was gripped in a steady hand, delicately tracing over familiar curves.

The eyes were the most important part. If he didn't get them just right, the entire project was shot to hell. The multiple crumpled up pieces of parchment that decorated the floor were the results of such a failure. The scales of the snake pressed against the paper, the corded muscles flexed under his fingers, the hair curled in soft wisps. The tip of the pencil slid smoothly along the shaded surface and Draco found himself smirking in triumph.

The eyes were perfect this time. He leaned back and allowed the pencil to slip from his fingers to the floor below where it split under the impact. Black tipped fingers reached for the envelope as his quill was painted with fresh ink. Her name was engraved in elegant script before his final masterpiece was slipped into its embrace and sealed.

Liquid silver smirked as a chuckle escaped his lips. This would be the final straw on her back. She would no doubt confront him for this piece. He groaned softly as she screamed at him in fury behind his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, as were the tops if her breasts, her hair framed wild eyes in untamed ribbons. Draco inhaled deeply before opening his eyes and standing.

The door to her room was open, as it always remained, and Draco slipped in silently. He caressed her name lovingly before placing the gift on her pillow, a smirk on his face. Tonight she would come to him, and tonight he would answer her pressing questions and she would grow more confused and tormented at the war inside her body.

He sighed, as much as he hated seeing her in pain, he couldn't help but smirk. The pain meant he plagued her mind, that she thought about him often enough for him to be a prominent factor in her everyday life. It was a small victory, but one he would pick any day.

"We need to strike within the week. Lupin's already confirmed that the battle is scheduled to happen at the school, so I say we hunt them out before they hunt us out," Harry whispered. Nods of approval met his statement and he nodded in return. "Reports have come to the Order that the Forbidden Forest is most likely where they're hiding out. Recent strange activity has been happening there, Lupin feels the presence of the Death Eater's is making the forest restless.

"Also, we need to be prepared for whatever happens. These men don't mean to simply stun us and walk away. They mean to kill every last one of us until only their disgusting group remains. As tough as this may seem, we need to learn the Forbidden Curses," Ron continued. Murmurs and horrified gasps met this statement. Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, you can either refuse to use them and hope somehow your simple stunning charms will win, or you can learn the Curses and kill those bloody arseholes before they kill you." Harry nodded.

"This isn't a simple Wizard Duel. Everybody needs to be on their guard so we can kill these guys before they reach the castle. Is everyone in?" One by one hands rose in the air, some overly confident, some more hesitant and cautious. Harry grinned and nodded. "Right, the Room of Requirement every Thursday night at nine. No exceptions, homework can wait, understood?"

"And what, pray tell, is happening every Thursday night in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione questioned as she stepped through the portrait hole. The common room was crowded with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws alike. Her eyebrow rose as she took in the startled faces of her friends. In a matter of minutes, the common room was clear save for the two gazes locked to her own. Hermione stepped over to them and took a seat on the couch. "So, you didn't answer my question. What's going on on Thursdays?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and Ron cleared his throat nervously. Hermione crossed her arms and glared, waiting. The emerald eyed boy shrugged her stare off.

"It's nothing 'Mione, just a bit of fun we're planning to have to relieve the tension of what's going on outside." He refused to meet her gaze. Hermione looked to see Ronald nodding his head in furious agreement. She frowned.

"A bit of fun? Harry, I know you better than that. Come on, what aren't you telling me?" Once again he brushed her off.

"It's nothing Hermione, just drop it okay?" She flinched back and looked between the two boys, now encased in a choking silence. She stood and slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Well, if that's the case then I guess I'll just be going. See you two in the morning," she said and stepped through the portrait. The map in her bag burned a hole into her skin as the red ink she had circled along its sides glowed, begging to be let out and demanding she show it to her companions.

Hermione found herself slowing until she was barely shifting her feet along the corridor. What were Harry and Ronald hiding from her? A disturbing feeling crept along her skin at the realization they were deliberately keeping her from something, again. Malfoy's continuous words of their unfaithfulness and unworthiness rang in her ears. The words hissed around her in a slur and Hermione found herself struggling against their hold

Could Malfoy be right? Were Harry and Ronald simply using her for her intelligence? She hadn't provided them with any useful information since the Horcrux Voldemort had retrieved two months prior. Could it be they were losing faith in her? Losing usefulness in her abilities?

The hissing grew louder and Hermione realized that it was coming from down the hallway, rather than in her own ears. Slowly she turned only to see a long black shadow creep across the hallway a few feet from her. Hermione swallowed as she went pale. The hissing grew louder, and Hermione found herself bolting towards her own room, stammering the password and slamming the portrait closed the moment she entered.

Something had been following her. Her heart pounded loudly as the tears pooled in her eyes. She didn't know what it was, or what it wanted, but it was clear that thing in the hallway was after her. Her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against the back of the portrait, letting the comforts of her room engulf her. At least in here, she was safe.

"Evening Granger" Her eyes snapped open as she whirled around to be captured by familiar silver orbs.

She spoke too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

00000000

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly as she counted down from ten. Draco's eyebrow rose as her posture straightened, her breathing evened out, and her eyes confidently met his. Draco had to admit that he was impressed. Where had her sudden courage come from?

"Evening, Malfoy," she replied evenly. Draco's eyebrow shot up further.

"What's this? No interrogation? No screams or insults tonight, Granger?" he questioned.

"No," she replied and walked past him toward the dancing flames beside them. "I've decided that causing a fuss and throwing a tantrum is only going to worsen the situation. Besides, I'm tired of arguing," she looked over her shoulder and Draco felt his heart skip as the fire flickered in her eyes.

Merlin she was beautiful.

"So, what happens now then, Granger?" he asked as he made his way to her side.

"We talk," she replied and folded her legs to sit on the floor. Hermione spread her robes around her and looked up at the blonde. "No tricks, no insults, no yelling, just talking," she nodded to the floor in front of her and swallowed as he folded himself down to meet her gaze.

"Why the sudden urge to speak civilly, Granger? In case you didn't notice, talking doesn't exactly seem to be our forte," he smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm well aware of the fact that we haven't spoken," she struggled "politely to each other over the years," Draco snorted at the understatement, "but things are a lot different now and I'm finished with the mental and verbal bullshit to be quite honest."

Draco leaned back and shifted his weight to crack his spine. "So, what exactly are you proposing then?" Hermione swallowed and shifted against the ball of heat in her stomach. Merlin did he have to be so distracting?

"Well, there's this Muggle game called Twenty Questions where the players ask each other questions back and forth," she proposed and glared when the blonde began to chuckle.

"I'm well aware of this game, Granger. Are you sure you want our first civil conversation to be based on a children's game?" he grinned as she huffed. It was too easy to make her mad lately.

"Do you have a better idea?" she demanded.

The room was silent for a moment before a pale hand was waved. "Ask away."

Hermione nodded as her fingers became entangled in the hem of her robes. "Where were you born?"

"In the third bedroom on the left of the East Wing of Malfoy Manor," Draco responded slowly confused at the question. Hermione bit her lip and cursed herself for believing that evolving into deeper questions was a smart idea.

"What is your favourite subject, if you had to pick?"

Her eyes snapped up to his laughing silver and Hermione felt the heat sear her cheeks, embarrassed, but thankful for his cooperation.

"Honestly? Potions would be my favourite, but breathe a word of that to anyone and I'll put green hair dye in your shampoo," she replied and giggled softly. Part of her mind was rejoicing at how easy and comfortable it was speaking to Draco like this, and yet another part was screaming at her to snap out of it and get her act together.

"Granger?" his voice echoed loudest through her mind, snapping her back into the common room. His eyebrow was raised. "It's your turn," he continued.

"Right, sorry. Let me think," Hermione tilted her gaze to the ceiling but found that her mind was stuffed with too many questions and too little answers. She swallowed and tugged at a stubborn loose end on her robe.

"Are you a Death Eater?" she whispered. Draco paused. So, the game was over and it was time to get down to business. The blonde stood and helped himself to a tumbler of firewhisky from the table before leaning his forehead against the mantle.

"What do you think?" he questioned. Hermione glared.

"That's not how this game is played. You can't answer a question with another question," she growled.

"I wasn't aware we were still playing," he responded and locked his gaze with hers. Hermione stopped breathing at the emotions dancing in his eyes as she stood to join him by the fire.

"Malfoy," she whispered "will you answer me?" Draco took a sip from his glass and stared down at the fiery brunette.

"I'd rather hear what you think. Tell me what you've concluded and I'll adjust what needs adjusting," he replied. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed into the flames. The room was encased in silence once again, but this time there was no awkward undertone to it.

Draco waited with bated breath for her theories to unravel.

"You're a Death Eater," she began "and are one of Voldemort's most trusted and loyal subordinates. You've been trained throughout the summer to follow in your father's footsteps and join the army of Death Eaters. You have the Dark Mark on your arm and you're gone every few weeks for days at a time plotting with Voldemort about how you're going to kill more innocent people."

"Wrong."

Hermione whipped her gaze to his in surprise. Wrong? She was wrong? About what? In all of her seven years at Hogwarts, Hermione had only been wrong a handful of times and they were rare and insignificant moments, but this was a huge fact to be wrong about.

"We don't plot about how we're going to kill more innocent people. In fact, we don't even kill innocent people unless necessary," he continued and sipped his whisky. Hermione gaped.

"What do you mean you don't kill innocent people? You whole group stands for the destructions of Muggles and Muggleborns like me! How can you just stand there and openly deny what I and everyone else know?" she demanded. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his platinum locks.

"The destruction of the Muggle world is not the reason we fight. We're fighting against our own repression, a rebellion of epic proportions that we intend to see through. What we are is an army of proud witched and wizards who are fed up with hiding what and who we are. I am proud to be who I am and if that means that I need to show the world what I am capable of then so be it," Draco declared.

Hermione stared in shameless surprise. It had never occurred to her to consider the war from the Death Eater's perspective. Fighting against repression had been going on for centuries in Muggle history. The French and the ancient slaves were prided and commemorated on their ability to stand up and fight to be who they were without a higher power commanding they hide it.

"I didn't, I mean I just," she faltered for once, not knowing what exactly to say. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Draco sighed and shot back the rest of the whisky.

"I don't want your pity, Granger," he replied. "I want you to tell me your reasons for fighting. You and your precious Order, what exactly are you fighting for?" he demanded.

"We're fighting to keep the Muggles from being extinguished," she replied softly. Draco snorted.

"I already told you that we only kill if necessary. Every Muggle and Muggleborn is given a choice: they can either serve us and get paid for it, or they can die. Unfortunately for them, most choose death," Draco said before brushing past her and moving toward the staircase. Hermione found herself quickly following him up the steps.

"There are Death Eater's placed around the castle grounds," she stated between breaths as she pulled out the map from her book bag and thrust it toward him. "I've marked out all the possible places they could be. You're surrounding the castle for an attack," she continued.

Draco's eyes scanned over the map as a smirk lit his lips. "Bravo, Granger," he commented "I must say I'm impressed at your ability to comprehend strategy, but these two, "his pale finger caressed the page, "are falsehoods. Good places to hide yes but no Death Eater's are within these two areas. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why are you telling me what you know?" he countered. "And yes, we are planning an attack on the school quite soon. The sooner we take out those who oppose our freedom, the easier it will be to get the rest to follow," he stated.

Hermione frowned and rubbed her temples. She knew she should be horrified, terrified and infuriated with the information the blonde was sharing with her, but only fascination and pride in herself filled her veins. Draco listened to her, believed her and actually complimented her on her findings. No one in the Order had ever taken the time or consideration to even thank her for her work.

Hermione stepped into her room and slid into her desk chair, her book bag slipping from her shoulder to fall to the floor with a thud. "Judging by how close the groups are, the attack on the school has to happen within the next week or so," she stated and looked up to catch Draco's nod and smirk.

"Three days to be precise. I'm extremely impressed, Granger. In the span of a few weeks you've discovered everything your precious Order has strived for years to uncover," Draco grinned wickedly.

"Why are you telling me this?" she repeated "For all you know I could turn right around and tell everyone on the Order what you've just told me," she stated and lifted her chin. Draco chuckled darkly.

"Oh I have faith in you, Granger. You're extremely intelligent but underappreciated with the Order and your so-called friends. They don't appreciate you like we do, like I do," he whispered as ne knelt beside her. Hermione swallowed.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"I want you to fight with us," Draco replied. "Join us, Hermione and fight against those who dare believe we can be silenced. Fight for the right to walk along the streets of London as a proud witch and use your magic when you see fit, not when others tell you it is alright." His hand came up as he brushed his fingertips along her cheek. "Fight with me, Hermione," he whispered as he placed a familiar piece of parchment on the desk in front of her.

Hermione gasped as her fingers slipped the picture from its casing and turned it around to face her. Her back was bare with her hair draped over one shoulder and her eyes speaking of untold promises. The snake curled up and around her body acting as her protection from the heat and cold. His head was perched on her bare shoulder and his eyes seemed to glow.

Hermione traced the drawing with her fingertips before turning her gaze to Draco's. "You're the artist," she whispered as her lips trembled. Draco nodded and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I am," he whispered.

Hermione drew her gaze back to the sketch and traced over the muscles in her back, the curls in her hair, and the scales of the great serpent coiled around her body. "Why?" she whispered. Draco chuckled.

"That, unfortunately, I cannot tell you," he replied "but I need you to answer my question. Will you fight with me?" Hermione swallowed deeply, trying to dislodge the cotton ball in her mouth.

"I, I don't know," she replied shakily.

Draco nodded and stood as he ran a pale hand through his hair and shot her a saucy grin. "The night's been hell for both of us, Granger. I think a good night's sleep is in order. Or a nice good fuck, either or,"

Hermione gaped before glaring and throwing a book at him as he laughed. Her pulse throbbed as heat spread along her cheeks and to her breasts. "You're foul!" she shouted. Draco smirked and bowed low in acceptance.

"Why thank you," he replied before turning serious once more, "I'll need a reply soon, Granger. Tomorrow at midnight, my offer expires and then you will be left with your precious Order to fight for whatever pathetic reason they choose," and with that, he lifted her limp hand to his mouth and pressed her knuckles hard against his lips. A smooth tongue swept over the flesh quickly and Draco grinned at the gasp that escaped pink lips.

Hermione cradled her hand to her chest long after Draco's door had been shut, and the lanterns in the hall extinguished. Her head was filled with endless possibilities and scenarios. With the Order, she was underappreciated and taken for granted, but she was with friends and family, the people who had been with her for the past seven years through the good times and the bad.

With Draco, she would be appreciated and credited for her intelligence. She would finally get the recognition and acknowledgement she so rightfully deserved, but it meant turning her back on what the thought she believed, to help a band of rogues she thought she detested.

She cradled her head in her hands and went over both scenarios in her mind as her knuckles tingled with the feeling of the blonde's tongue and lips. His eyes made her weak and his voice caused her heart to stop beating. He was smart and sarcastic and had a sharp wit that would always match hers. Hermione trembled at how easy she could paint a picture of the two of them side by side.

Her eyes widened as she shot up from her desk. No, there was no possible way. It was absolutely and positively absurd, yet, the more she considered it, the more likely the possibility.

She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

00000000


End file.
